You're Mine
by chibikaia707gmail.com
Summary: You don't know that you're mine yet. Did you know I fell in love at first sight. I know everything about you. You're just too nice for your own good. You attract to many people around you. I have to change that. Yandere Budo & Passive Ayano
1. The Beginning

"Budo Senpai, I would like to join the martial arts club."

I glanced over to see one of my kōhai enter through the club doors. It was Ayano-chan. My heart rate suddenly picked up."Sure all we ask is that you come to the club meeting at least once a week," I smiled and said confidently to her. She shyly nodded to me and and my face started to heat up. "I'll get your gi ready. May I ask what size should I ask the teachers for?" I questioned her. This information will be useful for later. "A 6 in women" She mumbled cutely. A small that' super adorable. "Okay, I'll order it after the training. You should stay to watch to learn how things work." She nodded and sat down in between Mina and Sho.

When I was going through the workout for today, Sho was sitting too close Ayano-chan. After the meeting ended I went to the teacher's office and ordered the gi quickly. I followed Ayano-chan silently when she was walking home. I watched as she took her keys out and entered the safety of her home. I went back to my house knowing that she was safe.

I couldn't sleep at all that night. Of the thought of Sho taking Ayano-chan from me. When I finally fell asleep I had the worst nightmare. I confessed to Ayano-chan under the sakura trees on Friday. "Sorry, I'm dating Sho." Her haunting words echoed through my head. I woke up in a cold sweat. I took my phone out to look at the many pictures of her I took. My heart and mind becoming sane. I need to get rid of Sho. Even if he is my disciple, he might betray me.

It was finally Monday morning. I spent the whole night coming up with a plan to get rid of Sho. I was laughing in my mind, it was hard to keep it in. I had a giant smile on my face. I greeted the others as I was putting on my shoes. I searched for Sho through the school. I found him sparring with Mina as usual.

"Budo-Sensei, good morning," both of them said in usion. "Sho I would like to talk to you about your training." I stated. "Outside." He nodded and followed me. He gave a peace sign to Mina as he walked out with me. I could hear Mina complaining about her being better than him.

"Sho you have been doing well I said calmly." I was walking near the furnace. The delinquents weren't there yet. Everything was ready in place where I set them. Sho was one of the stronger members so I had to be careful. "You have been doing well so I'd like to congradulate you," I faked a smile at him. "Hahaha all the work and training are paying off!" He closed his eyes and started to lean back. An opening appeared. I grabbed the box cutter I had and stabbed it in his neck. Blood sprayed out of his neck since I aimed at a vain.I silenced his screams with a strangle. I threw his bloody corpse into the furnace with the box cutter. I got my bag and headed towards the wash room. I was covered head to toe in blood. Damn it wasn't a clean kill. I'll have time to improve that. I started laughing a psychotic laugh that was echoing. I pulled out my second uniform and changed into it. I dumped the bloody clothes and burned everything.

I returned to the martial art room. "Where's Sho?" Mina questioned. "He went to the bathroom." I lied. "Budo-senpai you look nice today." Ayano-chan said. I blushed and felt my face getting hotter. Even though she said it monotone I still felt my heart beat faster. It was one of the cute things about her and made me want to learn more. "T-thanks," I stuttered. Mina gave me a smirk and a thumbs up from the side. Ayano-chan had a cute look on her face.

Ayano-chan will be mine and she doesn't have a choice.


	2. New Rivals

"A student named Sho Kunin from class 2-2 has gone missing 3 days ago. If anyone knows anything about what happened to him tell us then we'll report it to the police." Kanon-sensei stated. My classmates started whispering among themselves. It was hard trying to hold my laugh in. I had to excuse myself to use the bathroom. When I left the class I went outside and started laughing. It was helping me calm down.

"Poor Sho is missing." Mina sighed. Her sparring partner had gone missing. His parents called when he didn't come home for 2 days. The last time she saw him was when she was talking to Budo. She was walking down the hallways. Mei had to get out of the class since it was depressing her. Since all her classmates were grieving over the possible death of their friend. Suddenly she stopped. Mei could hear a laugh coming from outside the school building. She approached the laugh slowly. The laugh was creepy and psychotic. She looked through window on the door. It was Budo. She gasped and quickly slid down the door. "I'm so glad I took him out." What the hell?! Budo did something to Sho and she didn't want to let her imagination to get the best of her. Mei quickly spotted the first classroom she saw. She had to get out of here fast Budo stopped laughing. She has to tell everyone what happened. The classroom was all the way down the hall.

The world went slow. She saw the door open slowly revealing Budo. His eyes widen at the sight of Mei crouched down. Mei quickly dashed down the hallway as fast as she could. But Budo was the martial arts master for a reason. He outran her quickly and subdued her. He pulled her outside in a headlock covering her mouth. He could hear her muffled cries and pleas. Once they were outside he made quick work of her neck. The sound of her bone snapping made Budo happy. He quickly made work of chucking her body into the furnace. Then started it to burn the body. Budo dusted his hands together and went back to class.

When Budo went to the martial art class everyone was depressed. Shima was crying and Juku patting her back shaking his head. Ayano was sitting next Shima patting her shoulder. Her face was as emotionless as it usually was. Her eyes had a hint of concern. Budo felt his heart beat grow faster. Ayano-chan is caring as usual Budo thought. "Ayano-chan can I speak to you outside for a second." Everyone looked up to Budo, Ayano nodded and stood up to leave with Budo. "Are you okay Ayano-chan this stuff can be traumatizing." Ayano stared blankly at Budo. Budo can feel himself melting under the sight of her."If you ever need anything feel free to tell me anything." She nodded. "Can I have a hug?" Budo almost asked her to repeat what she said. He held up his arms shaking. She complied and went in his arms putting his arms around his waist. Budo can feel him melting into the hug. Budo put his arms around her waist. She released too quickly for him to be happy and he could feel himself grow sad as he had to release. "Can you walk me home my parents are in America. They went over there to take care of something and they won't be back for awhile." She said. "Yeah," Budo agreed quickly. Ayano didn't seem to take notice of anything. Budo gave her a head pat as they walked back into the room.

Budo can't believe his luck with Ayano-chan. They slowly grew closer as time came. Budo walked Ayano home everyday and he even started started walking her to school everyday. They found out that Mina Rai also went missing. The martial arts club had to disband in worry that the targets were the members. The school has been investigated by the police. Budo was not suspected since all of his disciplines highly respected him. He became closer with Ayano since he started talking to her at lunch time. They were talking in the hallways until two people interrupted him. Saki and Kokona came up to talk to Ayano. Ayano waved goodbye as they took Ayano from Budo. When they were leaving she stared at Taro. One of your classmates that doesn't talk to anyone. Seriously out of all the people she could have a crush on she chooses him. Budo heart suddenly darkens. He could see them having a happy relationship and Budo is kicked out by her so called friends. He couldn't let that happen. He had new people on his hit list.

He first started with Kokona Haruka. He befriended Info-chan by beating up people she needed taken care of. He had some favors he wanted to cash in. Budo had Info-chan hack into Saki's schools account. He had her upload a picture with Kokona engaging in compensated dating. Then he slowly started spreading rumors about her. Kokona thought her best friend betrayed her and her friends started to avoid her. You can see her slowly growing more and more depressed as time went. She stopped talking to anyone and the look in her eyes could tell anyone what she felt. For Saki he got her in trouble with the school board. Accusing her of stealing Sakyu Basu's ring, putting test answers in her desk, and other things. Kokona stopped coming to school while Saki was expelled for 'her' behavior. You got to watch Saki crying and leaving with her parent having a disappointed look on their faces. You grinned sadistically when she left the school grounds. Now Budo has to get rid of Taro. He wanted to save him for last. It was time he had a punishment and it was gonna be long and excruciating.

"Hey Yamada you're really smart right?" Budo questioned Taro. "Yeah I guess so…" He replied slowly. "Great can you come to my house to help me study. I'm gonna fail this class if I don't pass." Taro nodded. "Here's my number text me when you wanna come over. My rooms a mess so I have to clean it up." Budo laughed. Budo walked Ayano home and picked up some necessary items for their 'study' session. Budo was looking over the list one more time. "Duct Tape, rope, cleaning supplies, lemons, bandages, and I have knives at home." Budo smirked. This is going to be one hell of a study night.


	3. Torture Time

**Yamada: Do you see me in front of your house?**

 **Budo: Yeah let me just let you in brb**

Budo put down his phone as he went to open the door and wiped off the evil grin he was hiding."Hey welcome to my home," Budo grinned at Taro. "Are your parents here?" "Naw they're at a martial arts competition for my family's dojo. They took my brother but I wanted to stay home since the exams are coming in. They won't be back for a while it's in another country." Budo started walking towards his room, Taro quickly followed. After an hour of studying the power 'mysteriously' went out. "Hey are you okay?" Budo asked the grin on his face widening. His plans were being carried out perfectly. "Let's go to the basement. I have some candles and flashlights in the basement. Try to follow me I'll help you."Taro did as told and followed the footsteps of Budo down to the basement.

Budo's smile grew wider and wider as Taro reached the end of the stairs. "Hey Masuta-san where are you? You suddenly got silent." Taro said shifting through the darkness. "I'm right here," Budo did in a singing voice. He was right behind Taro and knocked him out a big rock.

When Taro woke up the lights were on. Budo's basement was bare with only a lightbulb hanging in the center radiating light. Taro was tied up in a chair. Taro struggled a bit til Budo came down with a terrifying look on his face. "You know it didn't have to be like this. But then my loved one turned her eyes and started to look at your direction." Budo's face darkened as his voice became to grow lower. "What this isn't even fair! It isn't my fault if someone likes me more than you. You're crazy!" Taro shouted on the top of his lungs. Budo's face darkened, Taro realized his mistake. Budo started laughing crazily. "Yeah, crazy in love." Budo breathed. Budo slapped the duct tape over Taro's mouth. Budo then took out knives varying in size. He also took out some lemons. Taro started to cry, his screams getting muffled by the duct tape.

You can imagine how terrible it was.

Budo went back down into the basement. It was finally Monday. He didn't want to do it on a weekday and miss spending time with Ayano-chan. When he reached the bottom of the steps a familiar face appeared. Taro's eyes were dark and clouded with despair. "Let's go to school, you're coming with me." Budo tossed a uniform he got from Info-chan for Taro. "We have to go to Ayano-chan's house to walk her to school. And yes she is the person that likes you." Budo cringed at the last part of the sentence. He could hear Taro whisper things like "I'm worthless," or "Kill" repeatedly. "You do have one use left of you. If you try to so touch Ayano-chan you can go over what happened all over again." Taro followed Budo after getting changed.

"Hey Ayano-chan!" Budo greeted her with his usual smile. "Hi Budo-Sen," She paused before finishing her sentence. You could see her blush as Yamada trails you. She starts fiddling with her hands and starts acting nervous. It makes your stomach turn with the picture you are seeing now. Ayano should be acting like that with you. You have to fake it for her. You wouldn't want to scare her off with you punching Taro in the face as hard as you can. "Yeah he is going to walk with us. He stayed over at my house when we were studying." You put on the best cheery attitude. Ayano seems to believe you and walks by your side trying to hide from Taro's gaze. Which was easy since he stared at the floor the whole time you were walking. What made it sickening is that she kept taking cute little glances at him. Then she would hide in her palms to cover her face.

When you got to school Ayano bid you farewell and went over to talk to Yui Rio. After the martial arts club split up Ayano went and joined the cooking club. Ayano always passed food out to the grieving students to cheer them up. You would kill them all but she would save the last one for you. They're lucky Ayano is unconsciously saving their lives. You pulled out knife with a gloved hand and gave it to Taro before the gym teacher can catch you. "Kill Riku Soma." Taro just wandered off into the school slowly. In search of a very unlucky purple headed boy. He bumped into Ayano-chan and you didn't get the food she prepared for you since she dropped it. Sure he said sorry but Ayano-chan worked so hard on it for you.

Budo started following Taro to see it happen in action. He talked to students as he was walking behind Taro since he was so slow. Taro finally found Riku. "Oh hey Taro what's up," he greeted him. Taro pulled out the knife quickly and jabbed into Riku's neck. His scream echoed down the hallway where all the students were arriving. Blood spraying and coating the walls. His screams gurgles as he falls to the floor The screams of the students that fled the halls. Some ran and some alerted the nearby teachers. Before the teachers could stop Taro he plunged the knife into his head falling onto of Riku. The teachers stood near the bodies crouching to protect the evidence. Since all the teachers were insanely strong. Budo turned around to meet a very terrified Ayano. There was a plate of octopus hotdogs on the floor. One was on the floor. Crap she was looking for you to give it to you. You mentally face palmed at your carelessness. She was shaking like a leaf. Ayano started crying trying to mumble out some words but she was too scared.

You walked over to her quickly. A door was opening to make some moves to make her like you more. You took her into a tight squeeze hug and turned her away from the bloody mess behind you. "It's okay, everything will be alright." She kept shaking even with how tight the embrace was. She slowly put her hands up to return the hug. She started crying really loud into your shoulder. You could tell that she knew about you knowing her crush. She was using your jacket as a tissue. A slow sickening grin spreads across your face. It was fine cause she is finally yours. And no one can separate the two of you ever.


	4. When I First Saw You

"Budo, honey get ready. It's your first day of the second year, you don't want to be late already." Taro's Mother called. "Yeah yeah, I'm going already." Taro left his house jogging to his school. He has to tell the teachers about the Martial Arts Club. The upperclass men that graduated passed on the title to Budo. When Budo walked into the courtyard the world slowed down.

He saw the most prettiest girl he has ever met. She had her silky looking hair up in a pony tail. Her bangs were brushed aside near her ears. The school uniform looked better on her than all the other girls. She had an emotionless look on her face. It just made Budo want to discover how all her expressions look like. When she tilted her head to your general direction. Budo felt his heart grow warmer and it picked up it's pace. It looked like she was talking to a guy from her class. His hair was covering his left eye and he had bags under the that you could see. She bid him goodbye and left him. Budo followed the young girl till the school bell rung. She was in class 1-1 and you were in class 2-1.

A couple months later and Budo is still following the young girl. He learned many things about her. Her learned that her name is Ayano Aishi, she is a year younger than him, and she is very kind to other people. One day she spent the entire day greeting people and complimenting them. Your heart rate picked up when she called you Budo senpai. She complimented you on a daily basis, she did the same with others but you ignored it. You started to stare at her longer and longer when she wasn't paying attention. You unconsciously started to follow her to her house to see if she was okay.

After the 3 months of following her you realized you were in love. You were happy whenever she looked at you, heck even if she was at school. You dreaded the days she didn't come worrying more and more. You were happy whenever she helped someone showing how friendly she was. You still have never seen her smile. She is pretty emotionless but that's made her even cuter.

At 6 months you noticed that you started to hate weekends. The time you couldn't spend with her almost killed you. At school whenever she complimented other boys you would have to hold yourself down from knocking them out. Everyone seemed to like, even the occult club members went and talked to her. They usually would stay in their group alone and never talk to anyone outside their group. Looks like the made an exception for her. You started to think that it would be easier to take the people out and keep her all for yourself. You started imagining what it would be like married to her, with your children. Even though you weren't dating 'yet' you had to protect her from all the boys that could break her heart. You started to follow her on the weekends. When she was sent to go shopping or she was with one of the girls like Musume. You remembered her routine for going to school and going back. A couple weeks later you found yourself taking pictures of her. By your second year you knew that you couldn't lose the feeling she gave you. Just being in the same building as her made you extremely happy. You can't lose her, ever.


	5. Aftermath

"Students the mishap yesterday was a murder suicide. Taro Yamada killed Riku Soma. Taro killed himself before anyone was able to stop him. We also found out that Kokona Haruka and Saki Miyu killed themselves. School will be canceled for a week, so the police will be able to investigate the recent deaths." Kanon-sensei stated.

Budo's grin was hidden by his hand. All of his classmates were grieving over two of their friends dead. Taro never spoke that much to other people but he was really popular with the ladies. "The police would like to talk to all of the students in the building." Budo was snapped out of his daydream of him with Ayano. Budo raised his hand, "Why do we have to get investigated? We were only near them when it happened it's not like we did anything." His classmates agreed with him with all the whispers he could hear. "Well so far 6 students have gone missing or they are dead. The police have to make sure that no one is pulling the strings to these murders." She simply stated back. "They will all call you randomly one by one. They will have multiple students at once in different rooms. I'll tell you when they want you and where they want you to go." The bell second bell rung to ensure the late students.

After thirty minutes you were called to go into the counselor's office to be questioned. You walked into the room there was two men sitting down in the seats while the counselor was standing up. "Sit down Matsuura-san. These kind men will be questioning you about the recent incidents that happened." You slid into the seat preparing to break down and cry fake tears at any second.

"Hello Matsuura-san we would like to question you." You gave a quick nod signaling that you were ready. "We understand that the three older victims were in your class right?" He said notebook ready in hand. You nodded again. "The two that went missing were in the Martial Arts club with you, correct?" "Yes." You gave a firm answer to make sure you didn't seem nervous. "Were you close to any of the victims?" You breathed in and stated calmly. "Yes I was close to Mina Rai and Sho Kunin. I wasn't really friends with Kokona Haruka. I was sorta friends with Taro Yamada. He helped me study before the accident." "Hmmm, did you notice any strange behaviour when you were with him?" He asked back. "Now that you think about it yes, when I was walking to school with a friend he tagged along. I was walking with Ayano Aishi. The whole time I was walking with them Yamada was staring at his feet and walking really slow. I thought he was just caught a cold or something. I didn't think it would end like this." You give them your best depressed look you could muster. "I could've stopped him, and they both would be alive. And I call myself the martial arts master." Their eyes soften. "You didn't know what was happening. I heard that your girlfriend saw it and you calmed her down." He said. You could hear fireworks go off in your head when he said girlfriend.

As you walked out the door you smirked. You just had to pull out the trump card on them. Say that you could've done something to save them and then get really depressed on least the policeman was smart thinking that you and Ayano were a couple. You plan on confessing soon. Soon she will have no boys to date and no friends to take her away from Budo. Since she hanged out with the cooking club in general, but she was closer with Kokona and Saki more. You know she talks to Yui Rio constantly. But Rio is fine since when she caught you beating someone up she said she wouldn't tell. You could tell she was the evil type,but Ayano is too pure for that. You wouldn't mind taking her out if you had had to let her have some friends cause who would be her bridesmaids at your wedding.

It was lunch time and everyone was chattering about what the policemen asked them. "Budo-senpai." Ayano called out your name. Your heart fluttered as answered back with a yes. "Can we talk near the water fountain?" Budo nodded vigorously and happily followed her. The two of you stopped and sat on a bench near the Sakura trees. The petals blew down making Ayano seem much much more pretty. "Thanks for what you did the other day that was really nice. I couldn't believe what happened so I couldn't look away. Thanks for calming me down, I appreciate it. You're a good friend." She looked down to her palms. She was finally smiling it was a gorgeous smile. But when you looked at her eyes they were cold and depressing. It made your heart clench at the sight of it. "It was nothing. It surprise me what Yamada did and when I saw you standing there I didn't want it to scare you." You smiled at her scratching the back of your head. There was an awkward pause between the two. 'This seems like the perfect moment' Budo thought.

He took a deep breath in.


	6. Occult Club Massacre

"Hey Ayano-chan?" Budo was choking out the words. "Yeah?" She said back quietly. They were staying at each other's eyes silently. "Would you like to go out with me?" Budo impatiently waiting for her answer. There was an emergency syringe in his pocket in case he needed to take out someone quickly and silently. "With all that's been happening you've always been there for me and to that I say yes." Ayano answered. Budo was so happy when she smiled at him when she said yes. She Actually smiled with genuine pure eyes. "YES!" Budo shot up and pumped his arm into the air. It shocked Ayano but Budo was too happy to care. He grabbed her arm and started to twirl her around the courtyard. Budo kept smiling and laughing.

When the bell rung he had to part with his precious girlfriend. After class Budo and Ayano went to a little cafe in town. "Hey, Oka asked me to join the Occult club and I did." Budo almost spit out the coffee, but instead he almost choked on it. "Are you okay?" Ayano asked. "Yeah. But why would you join the Occult club?" Budo gasped. "They needed more members to summon a demon. Then when they started talking about it to me and it sounded interesting." "You should rejoin the cooking club, you're octopus hotdogs are good." Budo said trying to nudge her back into it." "We decided when you quit you no longer can rejoin. I can talk to them and hang out with them still." Budo immediately shot up and the chair squeaking. "I need to use the bathroom real quick." Ayano gave him a quick okay. Budo jogged to the bathroom. He splashed the water in his face and looked into the mirror. Budo looked into the mirror and boy he looked pissed. The Occult club is going to taint her. An idea suddenly popped into his head. The Martial Arts club had to disband since they thought they were targets. What if the whole club disappears completely, he just had to have Ayano stay home that day. It will take a week to take out all six of them.

Budo wasn't that bad when he came to writing in class. He had good marks in the section. As he went about planning the things he multitasking killing all the Occult club members and spending time with Ayano.

Dear Supana Churu,

I would like to meet you on the roof at 5:00 to talk to you about the supernatural.

"What is this? I'll guess I'll go they should talk to Oka about this?" Supana said. 'Yes she took the bait.' Budo thought the grin spreading on his face. Class went on as it usually did. Ayano made Budo a bento. Budo calls Ayano, Aya-chan instead of her full name.

It was finally 5 o'clock and Budo walked up the stairs to the roof. He told Ayano to wait for him at the gate. He saw Supana standing on the roof overlooking the edge. Perfect she isn't paying attention to me. Budo sneaked closely Supana quietly. He pushed her forward and grabbed her shoes when she was hanging over the edge. Budo flashed her a smile before he dropped her, "Too bad." He let go of her leg. He heard her screams as she cried, "I don't wanna die." He plopped the shoes down next to the rails and pulled a note from his book bag. He heard a crippling sound of her neck snapping from the fall. He quickly stuffed the note in her shoes as he quickly left before one of the girls could see him.

"Hey Budo Senpai, did you hear that sound?" Ayano asked as she cocked her head to the side. "What sound? I was in the bathroom?" Budo lied. They walked home together hand in hand home. He waved goodbye to her as he dropped her off.

It was now Tuesday, the teachers found Supana's body. The concluded that her death was suicide on her accord. The occult members were more gloomy than usual. When he was walking to the benches near the Sakura he saw Daku asking Ayano for help on homework. Ayano gave him his bento and he had to eat with Juku and Shima. Sure he liked them be he would rather be with Ayano. They didn't need to be taken out since they were the weaker members. When he saw Daku walk out of the library into the bathroom he excused himself from his two kōhai. Before Daku could walk into the stall he pushed himself in there with him. "W-what are you doing?" Daku stuttered getting nervous. Before he could stay more Budo spun him around with his strength. He put his strong right hand on the middle of his scalp and forced it down into the toilet bowl. Daku started flailing his hands trying to get his head out of the water. His breathing turned into him swallowing the water and choking it. The coughing and splutters came from the boy trying to breach for air. The body eventually became limp and Budo slowly released from him. He washed his hands and left the bathroom. "Hey Senpai what took you so long?" Shima asked. "Yeah and why do you have water on your shirt?" Juku cringed at the thought of it being toilet water. "Midori tripped and spilled water on me." Budo stated staring at the splash on his shirt.

Wednesday was worse, the security became more tight. There was a policeman on every floor. The teachers became more strict not allowing anyone alone. Budo was partnered up with Oka Ruto since they were in the same class. Whenever a partner had to go somewhere they had to bring their partner. They had to check in and check out with a policeman or a teacher. Budo later found out that Ayano's partner was Chojo Tekina. It was useful both of their partners are in the Occult Club. Lunch was ruined since the two of them had to stay with their partners. "Sensei, can I go to the b-bathroom.?" Oka raised her hand silently and barely said it a above a whisper. "Yes, just bring your partner." She stated back quickly. They both raised out of their seats and left the classroom. Oka slowly trailing behind Budo. She couldn't see his wicked smile from the behind. He had a screwdriver hidden in the sleeve of his jacket. "I'll wait out here." Budo stated crossing his arms. Oka slowly walked inside and Budo checked for the policeman on patrol. Budo dashed into the boy's bathroom and got the bucket he placed earlier. He quickly filled it with water and slipped it in the girl's bathroom. He stood on the top on his toes and dumped it in the stall with shoes in. "Wh-what is this? Water?" Oka cried. Budo made haisty work in a short time. He flipped the lights out and unscrewed all the nuts and undid all the electricity. "The lights?" Oka cried again. Budo dashed out the bathroom and resumed position. "Are you okay?" He called out in a loud voice. "Y-yeah." He heard he stutter. He heard her scream on the top of her lungs. He saw the flashing coming out of the bathroom, you could smell her flesh burning. Budo breathed in and out. "Someone help! I think something happened to Oka-san!" Budo yelled out. On cue a teacher and a policeman came rushing when he called out. They dashed to where he was standing. "I think that something happened to Oka." He said in a quivering voice.

Thursday, the occult club disbanned with Oka's death. When Budo came to school he saw Ayano patting Chojo's back when they went to school. The remaining three members made their partner's stick with them as they grieved over their loss. No one and their partner could blame them. More and more people kept getting scared not showing up and people kept looking over their shoulder. With everyone suspicious and the adults keep patrolling everywhere he has to get creative. Budo joined the track team so he can have access to the gym equipment. When school ended Budo ditched his new partner and went to the roof with a bucket of weights in it. He put on some white gloves and put on a fancy fox mask on. When Kokuma walked out of school he dumped the bucket on her. Budo heard the crack of her skull and the screams and cries of other students. He couldn't help but let out a loud sickening laugh out. The laugh sent chills down the spines of the students as they quickly ran out the school gates. He quickly left before anyone could spot him over the roof. He quickly took everything off and hid it under his jacket.

He jogged over to the cooking club when the members and Ayano were looking out the window. "H-hey did you see what happened?" Budo asked slamming the door open. They all turned around to see Budo sweaty from running all the there. "What's happening? I don't wanna die!" Mei cried out. She slumped to her knees and started bawling. The others tried calming her down. When all the girls were staring at Mei, Yui looked over to Budo. She smirked at him and winked at him. Budo kept his straight face and got Ayano's arm. "Come on we have to leave it might not be safe." Budo said. "What the killer might be here?" Mei said getting even worse. "Yeah what they say, safety in numbers right?" Yui said. You could hear the tone she was giving the others were confused but Budo got what she meant. "Yeah! After all Budo is a martial arts master." Ayano said glancing to her boyfriend. The group got up and started walking towards the gate. Mei was leaning on both Yui and Yuna. The police started asking questions but Mei broke down crying that she wanted to go home. They let them pass after she wouldn't move. 'I guess she was useful in someway. Shin and Chojo were still alive. Might as well keep them alive security was getting dense and people are starting to get suspicious.'

Well there is always time to kill them later.


	7. Masked Murder

The doors to the roof slam open, and a masked person comes through holding a bucket. Midori looks over to see a person in a male uniform and they had fox mask on. She paused the game she was playing and quietly tip toed over where the view was blocked. Midori peered the corner to see him walking towards the rail. He stood there overlooking the rail with the bucket under his arm. The masked person stood there for at least 5 minutes and then rose up the bucket to the rail. He extended his arms to have the bucket over hanging. The masked person dropped the bucket and screams came from below. Midori gasped and took a picture of the person. As she was putting the phone away, a horrendous laugh came from the person. Midori froze in place as all the alerts in her head was warning her. The person quickly left and Midori slumped down in her place trying to figure out what just happened.

Midori waited 10 minutes before dashing into the school. She ran all the way home without stopping. She clutched her phone to her chest as she ran. She went onto the school website and started typing frantically.

 **On the school roof when I was playing games and I saw a masked person in a boy's uniform drop the weights onto Supana-san.**

She even posted the picture she took onto the website. Students immediately started replying to her post.

 **Haruto Yuto: What no way! Did you see them when they left?**

 **Sakyu Basu: That's scary! The killer could be a student!**

 **Musume Ronshaku: What no way**

 **Sota Yuki: That's terrifying what if it's one of my friends!**

Midori didn't realize her mistake in doing that. Someone on the other side of a screen saw that she posted a picture of them. She should have went to the police instead of posting it online. It was a lucky chance for the killer.

Budo clenched his fists together. 'I've been getting too cocky. Someone actually caught my photo.' He just has to take out Midori before school starts.


	8. It's Just Paint

Budo had his plan set and ready. Budo learned Midori's schedule from Info-chan, by doing her some favors. Midori came to school at 7:30 to play games in the clubroom. Then she would head up to the roof and go on her phone till the bell rung. Budo headed over to the campus at 7:15 to get a head start. The policemen didn't come till after the bell rung. Budo got two of the buckets from the janitor's closet and filled it with water. He waited around for a couple of minutes till he saw Midori walking up the stairs. "What are you doing here so early? Usually, it's just me and the teachers" Midori asked. "I came to help the gardening club since their leader is on vacation. Can you help me bring these down?" Budo asked. He had one of the buckets in his hand and one was on the floor. Midori gave a quick nod and picked it up and started following him down the stairs.

The whole time Midori kept talking about her post the other day. How she almost got caught. She also talked about her theories on the missing students and the victims that were killed. Budo was silent the whole time since Midori kept blabbering. He took her over to the gardening club and slowly started pouring the water on the flowers. Midori did the same after Budo. When she turned around Budo jabbed a syringe into her neck. She let out a small shriek before falling asleep. He let her fall into the dirt and grabbed her leg and started dragging her near the grinder.

He got the bucket she dropped and set it near the end tube. He picked Midori up and opened the grinder and set her into it. He flipped the switch and turned it on. The grinder started working and the blades started turning. The tube started pouring out her blood and pouring it into the bucket. It stopped and Budo picked up the bucket and started heading towards the school entrance. "Hey what's the red stuff in the bucket.?" Budo was stopped by the gym teacher. He gave her a smile and turned away. "It's just paint."

Budo walked away towards the bathroom. One policeman that came early stopped him along the way and he explained it was for the art club. Budo walked to the men's bathroom and dumped the bucket and cleaned it. Budo left the campus and jogged over to Ayano's house to pick her up. They held hands when they walked back to school. The gym teacher greeted them and went back to talking to other students. The policemen waved hello to them as they walked over to the benches to talk. "You know the girl, Mei? The girl who we helped home." She said leaning against Budo's chest. "Yeah." He said stroking her hair. "She hasn't come to school after the incident. We should go check on her." Budo hummed.

By lunchtime officers and teachers were asking if anyone saw Midori. Since she checked in with her teacher, no one saw her on the roof. Plus she didn't come to class. Mai Waifu and the Basu sisters said that she didn't see her on the roof. The office counselor said that they have to close the school down due to all the students' deaths. As time came more and more students stopped coming. Mei Mio was one of the students, she transferred to a private school that was farther away. Students that went was always with someone they were close with. The police security started costing the school more and more money, that they couldn't afford.

Budo had a plan in store for Ayano.


	9. Devious Helper

It was the second year of school of high school for Budo. Budo has successfully ruined 2 people having chances with Ayano. When Shin left a love letter in her shoe locker, he ripped it apart. Budo even went and watched Shin stand under the sakura tree for 2 hours and till he went home sniffling. When Ryusei was going to confess to Ayano, he convinced him to ask out Yuna instead. It took forever to find out all the information by himself. It was til 2 days after he destroyed Shin's letter he got an unknown number texting him.

 **Hello, I am Info-Chan. I noticed you have been stalking the first year, Ayano Aishi.**

 **Budo: What?! How did you get my number?**

 **I am here to tell you, I'm able to help you in your quest to keep people away from Ayano. I just want you to take a more 'interesting' way to get rid of your rivals.**

 **Budo: What do you mean by interesting?**

 **I am meaning for you to kill them. Of course, there are nonlethal ways like expelling them, of course that will lead them to ruin their future. To put it simply, I'm bored. I want some action to happen at school. I will provide information about the students, and things that will help you from getting arrested.**

 **Budo: What makes you think I'll help you.**

 **Think about your precious Ayano with someone else. Besides what makes you think I won't force you to do these things.**

 **Budo: What do you mean?**

 **I have pictures of you ripping up Shin's letter. I can send it to Ayano and Shin. I also have pictures of you following Ayano, I can send it to the police and she could get a restraining order on you.**

 **Budo: What is in it for me then?**

 **I have information on Ayano. When her schedule is, her address, her phone number, and whatever you need for information.**

 **Budo: ….**

 **Budo: Fine, I'm in.**

After that Budo did favors for Info-Chan. He stacked them up to save for the third year. He stole answer sheets, ruffed up some people from others schools, and other stuff. At first, Budo felt a really guilty. But then when he got a girl named Osana Najimi expelled. Seeing her break down into tears and pleading that she was guilty. It made Budo laugh. He couldn't stop laughing and Info-Chan was pleased. He couldn't wait till his third year. When he got to cash in all the favors he's been saving for.


	10. Calm Down

**Hey Masuta, you should ease up on the killing. I know all this is curing my boredom, but you should watch out for Ayano. She might get a nervous disorder, personality complex, etc.**

 **Budo: Oh? I thought you didn't care about my love life.**

 **I wouldn't want you to kill yourself. I would be bored again. I don't think all the blackmail in the world would let me manipulate someone else into a serial killer.**

 **Budo: Of course you would say something like that. Don't worry I have everything under control. Why do you think I didn't kill all the occult club members? Shin thinks she rejected him and Chojo was her partner. I wouldn't want her to think she was cursed since she has been hanging out with them.**

 **You're smarter than I took you for. But what if she did get things like that. After she joined 3 different clubs people went 'missing' or they have been killed.**

 **Budo: I don't care if she gets anything like that if it was to eliminate a rival.**

 **Hmm, you seem to have her on lockdown.**

 **Budo: Why did you message me anyway?**

 **I just wanted to ask you if you wanted to continue to do stuff like this. You seem to enjoy yourself when you take someone down, it's high paying. I'll make sure you won't get caught.**

 **Budo: No thanks, I don't want the job. I only got joy out of it since I know they won't mess with what's mine.**

 **I guess this is farewell then.**

Budo set down his phone on the bench and sighed. "What's wrong?" Ayano questioned him. "Nothing, just worrying about the new school we'll be going to." Budo lied. Ayano kept taking small bites out of her popsicle. "At least we'll be together," Ayano said. She leaned her head on Budo's shoulders and closed her eyes. "Yeah together."

 _Forever._


	11. You Are Finally Mine

It was the last day of school, the next day the school will close down. Only a few students lingered the hallways. Most of them with their friends talking about which school they're transferring to. Some still looking over their shoulder to watch out for the murder. The school had a depressed aura coming from it's students. Budo and Ayano were together for the whole day. The teachers didn't care where the students were as long as they had an adult with them. Most students mixed classes to spend their last moments at this school together.

Budo and Ayano hanged out together with their old club members. Ayano with the occult members and the cooking club together. The occult club members were sticking together and so were the cooking members too. Then after that Budo said goodbye to his pupils in the martial arts club. Shima and Ren were going to the same school but Budo is going to a different one.

Everyone that was splitting were bidding their goodbyes. Teachers were waving goodbye to their students. Budo picked up Ayano at her classroom. They held hands as they walked to Ayano's house. "I'll see you later. Since we are going to same school." Ayano laughed and tried leaving Budo's grip. "Haha you can let go now, you know." She laughed again and tried tugging at his hand. "I know." He smiled at Ayano. Ayano started to get nervous. She started to use her other arm to remove her hand from Budo's grip. "Hey you're starting to make me nervous." She said starting to trip over her words. Budo just kept smiling at her with his eyes closed.

Budo got something out of his book bag pocket with his free hand. Ayano stared at it intensely and started to whimper. It was a syringe, he had a syringe in his book bag. "Budo, you're scaring me! Ayano cried out. "Stay still you might mess me up." He smiled at her creepily. She stood there frozen with shock. Budo gently stabbed her in the neck, injecting the poison into her. Not a moment later Ayano went unconcious. Budo caught her easily and put her on his back. He went the direction that lead to his house.

Getting pass by all the onlookers was easy. When people asked what happened to her he just shushed them signaling them she was asleep. They got the idea and left Budo alone. He opened the door to his house and set Ayano on the couch. He then locked everything up with special locks that he bought. Budo then put the keys away in a cabinet that you had to input a code to get into. By then, Ayano started opening her eyes. Budo down on a chair right next to her. Ayano immediately shot up. Before she could scream for help Budo shushed her. "Before you scream, the walls are soundproof so it's useless." Budo smirked at her.

"What why did you do this? I thought you liked me." She said. She looked depressed. "I did this for you, so we can be together all the time. This house is locked up tight so don't bother trying to escape. I have to go prepare some stuff while, cook dinner while I'm gone" He said slipping out of the door.

5 days later.

"A girl from Akademi High School has been died. Her house was set on fire and she was trapped inside. They found the body, and her parents are on their way from America. Could this be the same person striking with the rest of the students? More details later, with a new missing person investigation on Kohara Hinita." A reporter said. "What I'm not dead." Ayano said. "That's what I did while I was out. Poor Kohara-san took the hit for you." Budo smiled at Ayano. They went on with eating the food Ayano made.

2 weeks later.

"I want to go home."

"And I want to go to Paris with you but you're 'dead'. It's not happening sweetheart, time to accept that."

3 years later.

"It's our one year anniversary aren't you happy?" Budo smiled. Ayano stared at the ring on her finger. She glanced back up to see Budo wide eyed staring at her with a deadly look. She looked at him in fear, but she quickly wiped it away with a fake smile. "Yeah…" She took a deep breath in.

"I'm happy."


End file.
